


A Spy's Lament

by Set_Suna



Series: Pogtopia Breakdown [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Distrust, Family Dynamics, Forgiveness, Fundy thinks he deserves it, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, OOC? Probably, Self-Hatred, Wilbur's tired of hatred, do i care? no, okay but what if?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_Suna/pseuds/Set_Suna
Summary: He heard Wilbur sigh and involuntarily looked up. He had his head in his hands. Fundy's diary sat closed in front of him. Fundy swallowed and dug his nails into his coat sleeves, grabbing his arms to quell his shaking hands."You don't have to forgive me or anything," Fundy mumbled dejectedly. "I... I know I fucked up. It's not something I can fix with a stupid status report. I just..." Fundy lost the words. He looked up at his father. "Are you really gonna do it? Are you gonna blow up L'manberg?"He watched the pain bloom on Wilbur's face. He closed his eyes and sighed through his nose. Wilbur dropped his hands and met his son's eyes.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Series: Pogtopia Breakdown [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986469
Comments: 32
Kudos: 428





	A Spy's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse. Just take it.

Fundy had his hands splayed on the unfamiliar table. He watched the others nervously, nearly impatient as Wilbur flipped through his findings. He'd spent so much time gathering info. He hoped it was enough. 

Tommy was boring doubtful holes in his soul. Fundy could feel the untrusting heat in his gaze. Quackity's eyes flitted from Fundy to the book uncertainly. Techno gazed at the book over Wilbur's shoulder. He couldn't find it in himself to look at Niki or Tubbo. He felt responsible. Like what they went through was partially his fault. And... no part of him could come up with a reason why that would be false. Choosing ignorance was as bad as causing harm directly. The thought lingered as he focused his attention back on Wilbur.

He'd betrayed his father what felt like months ago. He'd watched Wilbur go insane and almost blow up their home. Right now, Fundy couldn't tell if Wilbur was stable. That was a depressing thought, all things considered. Shouldn't he know his own father? The more he stood there and watched in silence the more he wished he'd stayed. The people he'd fought a war alongside of no longer trusted him. Hopefully this would set him back on the right track. 

"Did... Did you really write all this, Fundy?" Wilbur questioned, flipping back to the book's beginning. 

He nodded, "Yes. I've been watching Schlatt and keeping track of his actions ever since he was put into office. He's always been weak, but at this very moment he's the weakest he's ever been. His stunt at the festival has turned nearly everyone against him. Even if he has Dream and this supposed traitor on his side, they won't stop an army."

"He has a point," Techno shrugged. 

"How do we know we can trust you?" Tommy asked, ignoring Techno completely and crossing his arms tight over his chest. 

Fundy opened his mouth. He paused. What could he even say to convince them?

"You burnt down our flag and rebuilt it in Schlatt's name," Niki stated, anger making her voice wobble. "You helped tear down the walls. Whatever excuse you have... it better be good." 

He inhaled sharply and released a shaky exhale. He dug his nails into the edge of the table and finally met Niki's eyes. They were watery and angry and Fundy understood. She had every right to be. 

"I've made my decisions. There's nothing I can do to take them back or make things better. I know Schlatt is terrible, and Niki is proof I never should have even pretended to take his side. I've been documenting his every step hoping I could be of some use to you guys," Fundy finally said. "I'll leave it to you to decide whether you want me or not." 

The silence was deafening. Wilbur hadn't looked at him since he arrived. Niki just looked hurt. Tommy wouldn't drop his accusing glare. Quackity seemed to share the same distrust. Techno was as emotionless as always. Tubbo was glancing between both sides of the table. God, Fundy couldn't forgive himself. He never would, as long as the scars on Tubbo's skin stayed. 

Wilbur closed the book. He said quietly, "Can... Can you all give us a moment?" 

Niki was the first to react. She stormed from the room almost immediately. Tommy was taken aback for a second before he scowled and followed Niki out. Quackity and Tubbo followed, both looking uneasy. Techno left last, giving Wilbur a suspicious look before exiting. Fundy stared down at his hands uncomfortably. It felt worse being alone with him. 

He heard Wilbur sigh and involuntarily looked up. He had his head in his hands. Fundy's diary sat closed in front of him. Fundy swallowed and dug his nails into his coat sleeves, grabbing his arms to quell his shaking hands. 

"You don't have to forgive me or anything," Fundy mumbled dejectedly. "I... I know I fucked up. It's not something I can fix with a stupid status report. I just..." Fundy lost the words. He looked up at his father. "Are you really gonna do it? Are you gonna blow up L'manberg?" 

He watched the pain bloom on Wilbur's face. He closed his eyes and sighed through his nose. Wilbur dropped his hands and met his son's eyes. 

"No, no I'm not," he said quietly. Fundy's eyes widened. Wilbur continued, "It... It took me much too long to realize that wasn't the way to fix this."

Wilbur went quiet. Fundy didn't know what to say. There were times where he hoped Wil would just do it already, just end this whole thing. Then there were times where he remembered. He remembered how hard they fought for their independence. How much they lost. He wasn't willing to let that go. 

"I built L'manberg to keep the people I love safe--to keep you safe," Wilbur spoke again. "I haven't kept that promise. I've only been putting you all in danger. I know you were hurting, Fundy, and I should have listened. I mean you're... you're my son." 

Wilbur's voice broke. Fundy felt like he was on the edge, too. Why was this so overwhelming? Talk to him about Wilbur yesterday and he wouldn't feel a thing. In this moment, his throat was closing up. He thought Wilbur had lost it, but seeing him now... he was so human. Vulnerable. He had to say something. 

"People-" He stopped. Took a breath. Started again. "People make mistakes. I've hurt you... just as much. It-It wasn't fair of me to take my frustrations out on you like that. I should have just told you."

At some point, Wilbur had stood up. Fundy didn't really register it. He was reaching the word vomit stage of trying to push down his emotions and not actually vomit. 

"You really don't have to forgive me or trust me or anything. You should probably hate me, really. I helped destroy everything we worked so hard to make. I sat by and watched while Schlatt ruined L'manberg. I-I just _watched_ when he called Techno up to the podium-"

And suddenly the world stopped moving. Wilbur's arms were wrapped around him. Fundy went rigid. Why? This shouldn't be happening like this. Wilbur should've been mad, should've been screaming his heart out and telling Fundy to fuck off. Why was he hugging him? Why was he being so kind-?

"I'm not gonna turn you away," Wilbur told him, "not again. Maybe I was mad at you, but that wasn't right, either. I neglected you, and I paid the price. I'm going to take care of you, Fundy. I'm going to take care of my son." 

It didn't click that he was crying until then. He finally understood the weird pressure around his eyes. Wilbur held him, running a hand along his back while his shoulders shook. Fundy weakly lifted his hands, barely clinging to the back of Wilbur's coat. 

"Why?" he asked shakily. "Why don't you hate me? Why aren't you yelling and telling me to leave?" 

Wilbur pulled him closer. He mumbled wearily, "I'm tired, Fundy. I'm tired of being angry and suspicious. Everyone had been trying to tell me something and I ignored them. They were trying to tell me they forgave me. That they wanted to help me. So I'll tell you now while you can still listen: I forgive you. I want to help you. _Let me_ help you. Please." 

Fundy inhaled unsteadily... and broke into a sob. He couldn't understand. He wasn't the type to cry when things got rough. He barely felt remorse about what happened before he entered Pogtopia twenty minutes ago. Now it was almost all he could feel. The tears coming from his eyes felt foreign, like they were coming from someone else. Someone who deserved forgiveness. 

...Was he that person? 

Could he be? 

"Okay," Fundy managed, voice cracking. 

"Okay," Wilbur whispered gently. "It's gonna be okay." 

Fundy hiccuped, feeling really embarrassed now. He was sobbing like a child, held in his father's arms. What a sad sight he was. He hoped the others weren't listening. He tightened his grip on Wilbur's coat and let himself be soft for a second. 

"Thank you... Dad."

**Author's Note:**

> UUUUGGHHH
> 
> I appreciate any and all comments/kudos/bookmarks you choose to leave! 
> 
> You can follow my [tumblr](https://quibbels.tumblr.com/) for fic updates and my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/quiblii) to see more stuff from me!


End file.
